


Embrace

by lees



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lees/pseuds/lees
Summary: Levi just really wants to be cuddled as he falls asleep.





	

"Eren," Levi whispered into the darkness, squinting to see if his lover was still awake or not. There was a small movement from the other side of the bed, a brief moment of silence, and then a head of messy hair emerged from the warm embrace of the comforter. "Are you sleeping?"

"Kinda," the brunette mumbled back, voice slurred and tired. He yawned. "Where are you? It's so dark."

Levi's hand found Eren's. "I'm here."

"Can't you sleep?"

"I can, but..." He pulled the duvet up to his nose, until half of his face was concealed. "I'm cold."

At those last two words, the taller male rose groggily from the bed, not saying anything as he marched straight out of the room. His footsteps were light and fast. Without his presence, Levi found that it was much colder now. He shivered, displeased. "Where are you going?"

Just a minute later, Eren returned, looking satisfied. "Turned up the heating. You'll be warmer now." He climbed back into the bed, leaning over to kiss the raven's forehead, before sinking back into the sheets. "Goodnight."

For a while, Levi was still. That hadn't been the reaction he'd wanted. He'd wanted Eren to snuggle up to him, to wrap him in those overlarge arms of his, and hold him to his chest like the giant heater he was. He wanted cuddles. Not this. Still, he wasn't about to ask Eren if he'd do any of that with him. Levi still had some pride.

Scowling, he turned back around and glared at the wall in stubborn silence. He imagined what it would be like to be held against Eren's chest like he were the most precious thing in the world. He imagined what it would be like to feel the other's heartbeat in sync with his own, to feel his slow, gentle breathing on the back of his neck. He imagined feeling warm and content and safe in his lover's embrace. He-

"Levi, what's wrong? You keep sighing really loudly."

Levi flushed. "I don't keep doing that."

"You do. Are you angry?" When Levi didn't respond, Eren turned to lie on his side, hooking an arm around the raven's shoulder and drawing him closer. "Please tell me. Are you still cold?"

"Mm."

"Shall I go get more blankets?"

"Mm."

"Levi?"

"Mm."

The lack of response drew an impatient huff from Eren, and he pulled the blanket down to get a better look at Levi's face. His expression was concerned, eyes bright and worried. Levi wanted to melt in that warm, warm gaze. "Tell me what's wrong."

His voice was quiet, but firm, and Levi found himself unable to resist that unkempt bedhead, those sleepy green eyes, the slightly pleading tone Eren adopted whenever he really wanted the raven to do something for him. Fuck it. He wanted cuddles, and Eren was too nice to turn him down anyway. "Hug me, stupid."

After a brief pause, Eren rolled his eyes, a cocky grin on his face. "You should have just told me, dumbass," he murmured, pulling Levi to fit against his chest. "Honestly, from the way you were acting, I thought I'd done something terrible."

The shorter male brought his legs to his chest, smiling when Eren's arms snaked around his waist. He inhaled slowly, senses full of the man currently wrapped around him. "Shut up, you arrogant shit."

"You're cute when you get all embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed." Levi couldn't help the relaxed sigh escape his lips when Eren kissed the top of his head. It felt nice, being held like this. Like everything he'd imagined. "You're like a heater."

"Glad I have some use, then."

"'Kay. I'm tired. Go to sleep now."

"But you were the one who-"

"Don't care." Levi yawned loudly. "Night, Eren."

He felt Eren prod at his side, and profusely ignored him. "Levi, you've made me all awake now! I was tired before." When the raven continued to ignore him, he grumbled something about 'grumpy midget' before settling back down, trying to resume the peaceful state he'd had mere minutes ago. It took him a while, but there was admittedly something calming about lying, entangled with the man besides him, and it wasn't too long until Eren had joined Levi in the relaxed state of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this made me sleepy. Thank you for reading!!


End file.
